youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
France
Additionally, in mountains... |capital = Paris}}France is a nation in Europe. It is best known for people with sexy accents, but bad hygiene. It was created in 1790, but no one knows how (mainly because they don't care). The most famous Frenchman is Metal Sonic. France's main exports include expired cheese and the French language. It is noted that France has a huge influence on Quebec, a part of Koridai. The nation was named after the ancient Hyrulian word for "OxiClean". France borders Sparta, and Hyrule. It also shares a close water channel with Britain and Ireland. History In 1790, the nation of France started for unknown reasons. It quickly became the first nation to institute a ban on bathing. Two years later, the government banned hand washing. In 1914, Germany invaded France and started YTPWWI (YouTube Poop World War I). After years of war, France and it's allies won (mainly due to the fact that France grossed out the Germans, and the couldn't take it anymore). France then reached an age of wealth and glory. That time soon ended when YTPWWII broke out. With a plan for Equestria to take over the western world (Koridai, USA) and Germany to take Europe, Germany quickly swollowed France. A German-led period of de-contamination soon followed. The French were outraged by the de-contamination, and eventually revolted against the Germans. Near the end of YTPWWII, the French managed to take back France. The French government has been working hard to make France as unsanitary as possible ever since. Eighty years later, France faced another disaster when the Paris Attacks happend thanks to ISIS, who did it for a cheap laugh. Today France is occupied by the chocadoobie empire after France's defeat in the French-chocadoobian war of 2016 Future As France has has escaped the Euro bubble that plagued Sparta, and slowly tearing it apart, France seems to have a much better future than the aforementioned country. This along with their huge tourism in every city except Paris, means that France has a decent future. That is, unless ISIS makes a rebound. Poopers from France Over the year 2015 there have been many French poopers participating in the YTP community. Poops made in France are called "ytp fr" and are quite often Bonne nuit les petits, Asterix , Tintin, Jean Pierre Coffe, Peppa Pig, Disney and Mickey Mouse poops. Occasionally Carglass has been pooped. *Lavie Cestlol *Soucisse Verte *Thomas Suiveng *Le Père Doriot *Jefaischierlesgens *King Harkinian *RangerSpartial8 *EnfluredeRenard *Naney Chevelu *pikanic *Fay73 Ytp *YoonnsProduction *LaSombreMerde *Gabriel 1785 *Jambon YTP *Magnum *LeClownesquE *BlackSensui *Waiji Crimson *Ripax77 *tom martin *Fynn Tavvar *LBQ3TS *TheDarkYnder *haïroi du roi *PlayThib *hauntergengar *DukeNukePoop *Heezer *Chaine_de_thepro *ZackMan *Madjo *Seiroshy *BaslesPad *Dakno Faux *Studio Tagel *MisterPooper21 *Aïam Nobodie *Maïtre Concombre *jasonic *H4rdcoreProduction *ZerOcarina *Skyriad *d0o0ntLAUL *Smashy88 *mathurelle *LaChevre *Amazaley1 *MrMental4 . *blakepooper *Adrian *What the Meme ?! *- KuFF - *BBTpooper *Vladimir Pootin *Je suis une Pastèque Cubique *faiko09 *Aracty *Champi Noir *P-Oupss *KiiroBomber *HisMajestyGuigui *koukaloukaki *Tykial *power20ize chaîne ytp f *N0Xyg3n *LeulJeej *Gaspard3Dkoi *E2R *SUSSMWALABEAT *AtladesignPS Allies/Enemies Allies *Ireland *Scotland *Inner Circle (they distrust Putin) Enemies *United Kingdom (Formerly) *Germany *Inner Circle (they are allied with ISIS) *ISIS Category:Countries Category:Occupied by the Chocadoobie Empire Category:Hot Places Category:Real Life